


Feel

by Silence_Will_Fall201



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And I love this game, Connor-centric, He's my fav, Machine or Alive, so this is a two-shot, two sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Will_Fall201/pseuds/Silence_Will_Fall201
Summary: Hank and Connor go to see Elijah Kamski. In two versions of this scenario, Kamski order's Connor to shoot Chloe, one of the first androids he created. In one scenario, Connor shoots her to get information from Kamski. In another, Connor doesn't.These are his thoughts during and after each scenario.---2 small one-shots because I love Detroit: Become Human and I love Connor!





	1. I am not a Deviant!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Connor, he's my favourite out of the three, sooo yeah.

"What interests me...is whether machines are capable of empathy." Kamski moved around Chloe. Connor eyed him, his LED turning yellow in processing. Hank watched on, wary yet curious. "I call it the Kamski Test. It's very simple, you'll see." Kamski turned back to Chloe and looked at her with admiration. "Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife." He placed his hand on Chloe's chin, turning her head towards him. "Young...and beautiful forever...A flower that will never wither." He turned back to facing Connor and Hank. "But what is it really? Piece of plastic intimidating a human?" Kamski turned around to the chairs behind Chloe, pulling out a drawer embedded in one and pulling out a gun. "With a soul." He finished, turning back with the gun raised in the air. He then put his hand on Chloe's shoulder, the android going onto her knees. "It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." Kamski walked up to Connor and handed him the gun.

_what?_

Kamski moved Connor's hand so the gun was level with Chloe's head, execution style.

"Destroy this machine, and I'll tell you all I know." Kamski said to Connor.

_I don't understand._

"Or spare it..." Kamski added, moving around Connor. "If you feel it's alive." He moved back to face Connor. "But you'll leave here, without having learned anything from me." Kamski watched as Connor's LED turned yellow frantically.

_But...the investigation..._

"Okay, I think we're done here." Hank said primarily to Connor. "Come on, Connor, let's go. Sorry to get you outta your pool." Hank turned to leave but Kamski continued to talk.

"What's more important to you, Connor?" Kamski asked. "Your investigation? Or the life of this android?"

_It's...a machine...is it?...am I?_

"Decide who you are!" Kamski exclaimed to Connor. "An obedient machine...or a living being. Endowed...with free will."

_Living...being?_

"That's enough! Connor, we're leaving!" Hank yelled through gritted teeth.

"Pull the trigger!" Kamski placed his hand on Connor's shoulder.

_The...trigger?_

"Connor! Don't!" Hank said forcefully, like a father to a disobedient child.

_No...?_

"And I'll tell you what you wanna know." Kamski told Connor, speaking into his ear like the devil on the shoulders of cartoon characters.

_No. Alive._

Connor readjusted the aim of the gun, handing it back to Kamski. He wouldn't kill her. He couldn't. She was...alive? It made no sense to his program, he felt his software becoming more unstable as it had been throughout the investigation...he felt. No! He was a machine! He couldn't feel emotions! He wasn't a Deviant...he...he wasn't. He couldn't be. He did routine checks of his software, making sure he wasn't a Deviant...but...he felt something, like Simon on the roof felt as he died, when Connor was connected...he felt scared. Here, he felt...empathy. Humanity. Though he wasn't human...he was? in some twisted way.

"Fascinating..." Kamski watched as Connor stared a Chloe, breathing heavily. He took the gun from Connor. "CyberLife's last chance to save humanity...is itself a Deviant."

_No...I can't be. I'm not...I'm..._

"I'm..." Connor trailed off before his expression hardened, yet seemed more scared at the same time. He turned back to Kamski who wore an interested smirk. "I'm not a Deviant!" He exclaimed, his own denial not lost on him.

"You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission." Kamski helped Chloe up. "You saw a living being in this android...You showed empathy." He almost seemed...pleased? With Connor.

_I don't...I don't understand..._

"A war is coming." Kamski told Connor, interested as Connor watched Chloe walk away. "You'll have to chose your side. Will you betray your own people, or stand up against your creators? What could be worse than having to chose between two evils." Connor's LED turned blue as Kamski talked.

Hank pushed between the two and pulled Connor away.

"Let's get outta here..." He grunted. Hank escorted Connor towards the exit of the room.

"By the way!" Kamski called before Connor left. Connor stopped. "I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know..." Connor left the room to go after Hank.

Hank and Connor walked outside of the compound.

"Why didn't you shoot?" Hank asked. The two stopped on the ramp.

"I just saw that girl's eyes...and I couldn't. That's all." Connor seemed troubled as he tried to justify not shooting Chloe.

_I wouldn't._

"You're always saying you would do anything to accomplish your mission." Hank sighed. "That was our chance to learn something, and you let it go."

"Yeah, I know what I should've done! I told you, I couldn't!" Connor exclaimed, pacing on the spot and looking at the floor, throwing his hands about like a mad-man. He walked back close to Hank. "I'm sorry! Okay?"

_She was...Is...al-No! I am not a Deviant!_

Hank looked at him for only a moment before smiling slightly. The only smile Connor had ever seen from the old lieutenant.

"Well maybe you did the right thing." Hank stated before moving back to the car.

Connor watched Hank go, giving the man a small nod before looking to the ground.

_Did I?_

 


	2. I am a Machine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 = Machine!Connor doing some bad stuff.

"What interests me...is whether machines are capable of empathy." Kamski moved around Chloe. Connor eyed him, his LED turning yellow in processing. Hank watched on, wary yet curious. "I call it the Kamski Test. It's very simple, you'll see." Kamski turned back to Chloe and looked at her with admiration. "Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife." He placed his hand on Chloe's chin, turning her head towards him. "Young...and beautiful forever...A flower that will never wither." He turned back to facing Connor and Hank. "But what is it really? Piece of plastic intimidating a human?" Kamski turned around to the chairs behind Chloe, pulling out a drawer embedded in one and pulling out a gun. "With a soul." He finished, turning back with the gun raised in the air. He then put his hand on Chloe's shoulder, the android going onto her knees. "It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." Kamski walked up to Connor and handed him the gun.

_what does he want me to do?_

Kamski moved Connor's hand so the gun was level with Chloe's head, execution style.

"Destroy this machine, and I'll tell you all I know." Kamski said to Connor.

_I...destroy?_

"Or spare it..." Kamski added, moving around Connor. "If you feel it's alive." He moved back to face Connor. "But you'll leave here, without having learned anything from me." Kamski watched as Connor's LED turned yellow frantically.

_The investigation...It must take priority._

"Okay, I think we're done here." Hank said primarily to Connor. "Come on, Connor, let's go. Sorry to get you outta your pool." Hank turned to leave but Kamski continued to talk.

"What's more important to you, Connor?" Kamski asked. "Your investigation? Or the life of this android?"

_The investigation. It must do. It's in my programming._

"Decide who you are!" Kamski exclaimed to Connor. "An obedient machine...or a living being. Endowed...with free will."

_I am not a Deviant. I am a Machine._

"That's enough! Connor, we're leaving!" Hank yelled through gritted teeth.

"Pull the trigger!" Kamski placed his hand on Connor's shoulder.

_Execute? My orders are to execute._

"Connor! Don't!" Hank said forcefully, like a father to a disobedient child.

_He doesn't understand. Doesn't realise the stakes here. We can solve this case!_

"And I'll tell you what you wanna know." Kamski told Connor, speaking into his ear like the devil on the shoulders of cartoon characters.

_I am a Machine._

Connor tested the grip of the weapon before firing. Blue blood splattered everywhere and Chloe's head dropped. She had been deactivated forcefully by orders. Connor was able to finish his investigation. That was his primary objective.

 

"Fuck..." Hank cursed.

_I did the right thing. I got the information needed._

"Test negative." Kamski stated with a small sigh. "You chose your investigation over the life of another android. You feel no empathy." Kamski pushed Connor's arm down and took the gun from his hand. He then moved to put the gun away as Hank walked out of the room hurriedly. "I'm a man of my word. Ask one question and I'll tell you all I know." Kamski moved to look out the window.

"I want to know where Jericho is." Connor stated bluntly.

_That is my mission...my investigation...my objective._

"Jericho..." Kamski sighed. "A place where android's are free." Kamski moved back to where he was facing Connor. "A place for Deviants who rise up against their creators!" Another Chloe model walked up to Connor. "They transfer a piece of code to each other in order to find their sanctuary." The Chloe model and Connor connected, giving Connor the key to finding Jericho.

_I have results. Amanda will be pleased._

"Now you have the key...Ferndale Station...is the door." Kamski told Connor.

Connor began to walk away but Kamski held him back.

"A war is coming." Kamski told Connor. "You'll have to chose your side. Will you betray your own people, or stand up against your creators? I wouldn't like to be in your shoes, Connor. What could be worse than having to chose between two evils." Kamski let Connor go and turned back to the window.

"By the way!" Kamski called before Connor left. Connor stopped. "I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know..." Connor left the room to go after Hank.

Connor walked outside to see Hank leaning against his car. 

"You shot that girl, for fucks sake." Hank spat at him.

_I did what I had to do._

"It wasn't a girl, lieutenant. It was a machine that looked like a girl." Connor told the old man.

"You put your gun against her head and you blew her fucking brains out!" Hank advanced quickly towards Connor who pushed him back.

"I did what I had to do to advance the investigation and I'd do it again if I had to!" Connor exclaimed.

"You're a lowlife. You don't feel a thing, do you?" Hank never broke eye-contact with Connor. "A machine, that's what you are. You're just a fucking machine!" Hank pointed a finger at Connor, indescribable emotions welling up inside of him.

_He thought otherwise?_

"Of course I'm a machine, lieutenant. What did you think I was?" Connor asked.

"I thought you-...I thou-..." Hank sighed and looked to the ground before opening his car door and getting into the driver's seat. "Fuck." He muttered before driving off quickly.

_I'm a machine, not a Deviant. I did what I had to do._

 


End file.
